Confusion
by mickeygirl101
Summary: Stella becomes very confused when she walks up in the wrong bed, but things get even more confusing when she looks outside. DL & Fiesta!


Chapter 1 - The Morning After

Stella woke up, and the first thing she noticed was the splitting headache she had. She closed her eyes again, and turned around. She felt herself snuggling into an exceptionally warm spot. She clumsily opened her eyes, only to find herself staring at Detective Don Flack's bare chest. Her eyes shot open, and she pulled herself away from him, using the bed sheets as a barrier between them.

"Flack," she whispered, "Flack!" He shot up, and stared around. It took his eyes a second to adjust, but he found himself starring at Danny's room.

"What the hell!" Flack said turning around to face Stella. It took him about 6 seconds to figure out exactly what had happened, and the look of shock on his face was priceless. "Did we?" Stella nodded slowly.

"Where are we?" Stella asked. She started to look around the edge of the bed for her clothes. She finally found them in a heap under Danny's bed.

"Well, Messer invited you, me, and Lindsay, "Flack stopped suddenly. Stella and Flack locked eyes for a second. "Crap!" By now Stella was fully dressed, and Flack had started to look for his clothes as well.

"Maybe they didn't do it, maybe they're just," Stella paused, "outside watching television." She walked towards the door, and opened it. She rushed back in and closed the door quickly. "Nope, they definitely had sex last night!"

"Okay, where is my shirt!" Flack said looking under the bed for his shirt. "Seriously, where is my freaking shirt?"

"Flack, pay attention! How do we get out of here without waking those two up and seeing a lot more of them than we ever wanted to know?" Stella exclaimed, her back against the door. Flack walked towards the door, and pushed Stella aside. He opened the door slowly, and then swung it shut as hard as he could.

They heard a loud thump, followed by a string of foul language coming from both Danny and Lindsay. They waited a couple of minutes, before cautiously opening the door.

"Are you guys fully clothed?" asked Stella her hand covering her eyes to prevent them from seeing anything.

"Yeah," she heard Lindsay call back," but we have an extra shirt in here." Flack shot up from behind the dresser, only to hit his head against it.

"Ow!" Flack screeched as he slowly massaged his head. Stella motioned for Flack to wait a moment, while she ran outside to grab his shirt. She got an interesting look from Lindsay, followed by a laugh from Danny.

"Don't laugh Danny, you just slept with Lindsay." Stella answered back, which silenced both of them. She walked back towards Danny's bedroom, and walked into his room. A couple moments later, they both left the room and walked back towards Danny and Lindsay.

Danny was looking around for any food they had left over from last night which could be eaten. He finally found a bowl of food in the back of his refrigerator, and placed it on the kitchen table. Everyone had gotten really silent, seeing as they were all taking in the events that had happened last night. Suddenly, Stella looked up at Flack.

"Crap! Please tell me we used a condom!" Stella exclaimed. Flack paused for a moment, and then swore silently under his breath. He got up from his seat and ran back into Danny's bedroom. By now Danny was trying to find a condom that Lindsay and he used, while Lindsay started to hyperventilate in the background.

"Yes!" they heard Flack exclaim! He had found a condom thrown away in the trash. Danny was still searching for his, while Lindsay started to panic. Danny stopped looking, and rushed into the bathroom. They heard him sigh behind the bathroom door.

"I found it!" he exclaimed coming back out.

"Why was it in the bathroom?" asked Lindsay.

"Well, it wasn't really in the bathroom," Danny said slowly, "You know that condom spray you gave me?" Shock came over Lindsay's face, while Stella and Flack laughed in behind her.

"I can't believe you actually used that!" exclaimed Flack as he tried to calm himself down. Danny and Lindsay joined in Stella and Flack's laughter, and they were all glad to have a break from this serious moment.

"We should probably talk about this," said Lindsay looking at Danny.

"We should," answered Flack. They all looked up at him strangely. "Oh, you meant Danny and you. I got it." Stella grabbed Flack by his tie and dragged him into Danny's room.

**AU: Hey to everyone who decided to read this! I am very interested in feedback from all my wonderful readers! I would be really interested in what you guys think might happen. I also want to know if you guys want me to write about what happened the night before, but it is totally up to you: )**


End file.
